1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for latching a convertible top to a windshield frame.
2. Background Art
EP 1 072 456 B1 describes a tensioning and locking mechanism for locking a convertible top to a vehicle body component. The mechanism includes a housing having a locking hook and a locating pin mounted thereon.
WO 92/15466 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,479) describes a latch mechanism for latching a convertible top to a windshield frame. The mechanism includes a latch unit having a support with a locking hook and a locating pin mounted thereon. The locking hook engages an abutment of the windshield frame and the locating pin is received within a locating hole of the windshield frame in order to latch the convertible top to the windshield frame.
DE 1 580 535 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,659) describes a convertible top held by a pin on its front section to a windshield frame, as seen in the direction of vehicle motion, held by a screw. The pin penetrates into a retaining aperture of the windshield frame to fix the top to the windshield frame.